Lucian Gabriel Darkahn
|history= The odds have never been in Lucian's favor. When he was born his mother died in child birth. On the way out, Lucian slides his mother's uterus and she bled to death. Lucian's father was not in the picture, and he was placed as a ward of the State of New York. As a baby, Lucian was placed in a temporary Foster home in Brooklyn with a Puerto Rican woman. Her named was Athena Santana. She house 10 children, and really was not the ideal mother. She would do the bare minimum to take care of the children. She was often with her "flavor of the week". The oldest daughter of the house, took care of Lucian who would often take him in a stroller around the city. Lucian remained with Athena until he was 10 years old, when the State came and took all of the children away. It was clear that she was neglecting them. Lucian was placed into foster care again. At the age of 10, not many people would have interest in an older boy. While moving from foster to foster home he began to meet different people. Some of them were not the best influence. Lucian started hanging out with a group of kids who were trouble makers. Lucian started riding motorcycles, getting into fights, and doing park-our. Lucian went from house to house and school to school for the next 4 years. This gave him a clear understand of the city, getting to know it better then most people. His "second chance" finally arrived at the age of 14. A rich man from Manhattan wanted to help someone who was less fortunate then him. He decided to adopt a teenager who he could help become a better person. His name was Corbin Simmons. Corbin is a wealthy art dealer who runs one of the most successful galleries in Manhattan. Lucian was enrolled in a private school in Manhattan. A kid from the streets of New York has a hard time adjusting to rich life. He became isolated, and started getting into fights with the popular kids. Lucian was a late bloomer, and did not hit puberty until he was 15 years old. Over that summer, he grew 4 inches and gained 30 pounds of muscle mass. However, things began changing for him on so many more levels. He began to crave meat. Red meat. He started liking it bloody. His senses were enhanced, and his body seemed stronger. It wasn't until his 16th birthday his "change" seemed complete. It was a summer night and he was not feeling good. He was walking home through Central Park when a huge Mastiff came out of no where. He was ready to attack Lucian, but Lucian wasn't scare. He felt an animal inside him that caused him to suddenly pounce on the beast and his fangs extended for the first time. Lucian drained the dog dry of all it's blood. Lucian was clearly freaked out and hid in his room for the entire weekend. He was not sure what was going on with him but he was a "vampire". However, he was alive and had a beating heart. Maybe it wasn't like the books and vampires were just a form of humans with a disease. Lucian spent the next few months trying to decide what he was but quickly found the thirst started getting to him. While walking the streets he came across a man mugging a woman. He became so furious that he didn't think and knocked the man out. However, the thirst had him and he began to suck his blood. He might have killed the man but the woman's screams pulled him out of it. Lucian was snapped out of his thirst, licking the wound clean watched the wounds close before his eyes. He was shocked and ran away in fear. Lucian has spent the last year trying to figure out what he is and what he can do with his powers. He has helped some people who can't help themselves but has done all that he can to only feed from animals. He feels wrong when he is drinking from humans. Even when human blood gives him so much more nourishment. What will happen next for Lucian, who knows? }} Category:Character